The extra dose needed to give an isoeffect in lung when doses are protracted over 14 days has been suggested to be due to a "slow repair" process rather than proliferation. Recent experiments with neutrons suggest that proliferation may be responsible for the dose sparing effect seen with protraction of time. The purpose of this project is to determine if proliferation occurs in the lungs between 1 and 14 days after irradiation.